Jooking Annie
by CerealOnWheels
Summary: Annies adventures in League of Legends. Mature. Wukong/Annie, Ezrael/Annie.  Rated M for beastiality, humiliation and mature scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Jooking Annie, Chapter 1

Wukong paced throughout The Jungle, frustrated at the feelings he was having and frustrated at his lack of self discipline.

What he had done was an embarressment to him and his kind. The feelings that the experience had left him with were uncontrollable, or unbearable to say the least. Two days ago he was perfectly fine.

Yesterday, however, during a jungle trip to clear out a group of foxxes that were causing trouble in a nearby village, he spotted something that changed his usually cheerful, obnoxious attitude

into one of self-loathing. These feelings werent forced on him. These were HIS feelings that disgusted him.

His thoughts that he had acted upon. His hands that HE used.

He was assigned to locating the wolf lair that was causing all the problems for Cruael, a small mining town. Wukong had found it was in the same area as the golems he had to clear out 2 months before. How conveinant. 2 miles west of the town of Cruael, the golems cave looked the same as the first time he had broken into it. A giant hole in the side of a mountain, the entrance was around 20 feet across and 15 feet high. Wukong guessed it was made by the golems. He was hiding in the brush outside of the wolfs newly acquired cave and peering inside.

As soon as you entered the cave, it twisted to the left and allowed limited vision from the outside. It was Probably designed to be like that. No wolves on the outside. Wukong advanced into the entrance and peered around the corner. A single wolf was asleep in the hall.

_Gaurd wolf_, Wukong thought,_and not a very good one at that_. He guessed the pack was out to find food for the winter. Lucky for him. He crept past the sleeping gaurd, and the tunnel turned off to the right.

He peered around the second corner, and what he saw had stunned him. He had found the princess red wolf. He could tell she was the princess by the red skin, the Blue sapphire on her forehead and the sun symbol in blue on her thigh. That wasnt what stunned Wukong. Wukong was stunned by what position the Princess wolf was in.

She was head down, butt in the air, getting drilled by a massive White wolf with Green eyes and a ruby on his forehead. Wukong watched momentarily as the wolves continued their mating session.

The thrusts were slow, but from what Wukong could tell, the princess wolf was in pain. Her eyes were shut tight and she did not look the least bit comfortable. Wukong would have felt sorry for her if he wasnt aware of his own growing need. Despite the fact that Wukong was a sly talker and a flirt, Wukong had never experienced a womens touch before. He denied himself any form of pleasure as a way of self discipline.

However, a different feeling inside was taking over now as he eyed the red princesses features, her pained expression and low pitched moans eminating from her throat. Wukong had never seen wolves mate before. There one-sided humping and growls that came

from both the red female and her white prince were intoxicating him.

The princess and her mate were facing a wall away from where Wukong was watching silently, and it allowed an excellent

side view of both wolves as they put on a show for they're unknown audience. Wukongs penis was now fully erect, and it was hard to ignore. His 6" shaft was demanding release, but Wukong knew better. If he let his gaurd down, the wolves would have him for dinner for spying on their queen.

Wukong needed to stay focused to his mission, to take out the wolves that attacked the road wanderers near Cruael. Since these were the only pack within 5 miles, it would have had to be them. The white wolf started speeding up his thrusts even more,

and Wukong watched as the Red princess eyes opened, but it wasnt the pained expression he thought it would be.

It was one of absolute ecstasy. Her sky blue eyes were demanding more from her mate, not asking him to slow. She was asking for his thrusts inside of her. Wukong noticed that her crotch was dripping wet.

Wukongs hand stroked his solidified member in hopes it would ease its tormenting state without need of climax, but that did little to help. In fact, it created feelings inside of Wukong that he had not felt in a very long time. Wukong stroked his member harder as the wolves panting became frantic and chaotic.

Especially the females. Her moans and muffled yips were pushing Wukong near his climax within minutes. Precum started to coat the tip of his member, and watching the red-furred princesses face as she orgasmed underneath her mate was the most intense feeling he had ever saw on the face of something so delicate. He could feel his Orgasm approaching, and, after all these years, he was finnally going to get release.

However, sharp claws cut into Wukongs back, and he fell forward, into the sight of the two mating wolves who froze to acknowledge what had changed.

The gaurd wolf behind him had woken up from his slumber, and pinned Wukong into the ground on his stomach, shocking him. The princess and white wolf began approaching Wukong, ready to turn him into dinner for breaking into their cave. He was screwed. Immediately, he threw the gaurd wolf off of him towards the redcoated princess whose crotch area was still covered in sweat and semen, knocking her down and buying him the moment he needed to dissapear and place a distracting illusion for the White wolf to tackle. While they fought, Wukong made his hasty getaway.

Ever since his encounter with the Wolf and her mate, a pit had been left in his stomach. He wanted a mate. He NEEDED a mate. Somone to call his own, somone he could hold and care for.

Somone that he could love. Since his failure to eliminate the figureheads of the Wolves coven, he had a feeling of loneliness and need. He had to face it. He was in heat.

"Garens worried about you, you know." Came the chiming voice he knew and dreaded. Wukong froze momentarily.

Wukong turned around to acknoledge the source of the voice. Annie, his lane partner, came out of the treeline. She was wearing a red V neck T-shirt and a red skirt that went down to just above her knees. Didnt she know winter was coming? On top of her head were 2 devils ears, and on her face was a mocking smile. As always. As she slow walked towards him, her skirt shifted in the wind passing through, revealing more then Wukong had hoped. She walked past him, put one finger on his shoulder, and walked to the other side, making a line across his back. She must have saw where he was staring.

"I hear you were acting...strange recently."

She winked at Wukong, who just looked down on the brat magician. Since she was a child, she had been an amazing spellcaster, summoning evil creatures and starting fires most magicians in their later years wouldnt even dream about. Now that she was older, her spells had increased even more.

Wukong just shrugged her off. "I had a rough couple of days. Thats all."

Annie whispered into his ear."I also heard you asked Irelia for some help that she wasnt exactly comfortable with."

His eyes lit up. Irelia was the only person who Wukong could trust to help with such a problem. He didnt have any other options. Unless...

"Who told you that?" Wukong glared at her. Annie just smiled back at him.

"Why, Irelia herself, silly. How else was I going to learn you were in heat?" Annie was enjoying this. Wukong froze up.

"You wouldnt understand _anything_ about what ive gone through. Anything." Wukong said plainly.

"Your right, I would not understand why somone would polish their weasel to two wolves having sex." Wukongs eyes lit up.

Annie was taken aback. "Wait, you actually DID masturbate to the wolves fucking?" She snickered. "thats pathetic!"

She started laughing at him and went on:

"Hey, maybe if you ask your girlfriend Irelia really, really, nicely to let you off, she will dress up in a puppy costume and let you ride her like a dog!"

Wukong was getting mad. "Why are you here, Annie?" He yelled at her. Annie stopped laughing at Wukong and tried to look more composed.

"Well, apart from rubbing your perversions in your face, I come here on a little assignment." Annie sat down on a nearby fallen tree. "You see, Irelia and me had a little girl-on-girl chat over you. She trusts me, you see. She told me all kinds of things about you. What you like, your dreams, your puppy perversion, all that stuff. She told me where she wanted to meet you in private to fix your little problem."

Wukong sighed. He was getting sick of this. "Where does she want to meet me?" Annie put her left hand underneath her chin and used her right to hold it by the elbow. She gazed up into the sky, humming a tune to herself.

Wukong asked again: "Where?"

Annie looked back at him. "Ill tell you...But first."

Wukong didnt like the sound of that.

"But first what?" He looked back at him, standing up.

"First you have to give me a kiss."

Wukongs heart skipped a beat. "Why?" He asked. Annie took a step closer to him.

"I dont like to give information out for free." Came her response. Wukong sighed, beaten. Annie just smiled, and said:

"Beggers cant be choosers, Wukong."

He closed the remaining distance between them, put his hands on her arms, and pulled her into a kiss. His heat kicked in. He needed this too much. He put his hand behind her neck and deepened the kiss as she opened her mouth to let him in. His other hand went to her breast, and he could feel the nipple underneath her shirt. Before he could begin rubbing it, she broke off the kiss and took a step back. "Well, we better stop there, dont you think?" She teased him. She turned around and began to walk off before stopping.

"Irelia is at the mana river outside of The Dragons Lair."

Annie turned around and skipped off through the treeline, her skirt moving from the wind, and she dissapeared out of sight. Wukong stayed for a moment, thinking about what he had just done with Annie. Then, he began on his way to the mana river, and his soon to be mate, Irelia.


	2. Chapter 2

Jooking Annie, Chapter 2

An hour later, Wukong finnally reached the waterline outside of The Dragons Lair. The scenery around him was beautiful. when he looked into the water, he could see all the way to the marble rocks at the bottom. There was tall, soft grass on the bank that whipped and wisped in the wind. Wukong breathed in a breath of fresh air and took a look around. His eyes rested upon a naked body that looked to be bathing inside of a waterfall. He watched it for a moment. Irelia and Wukong had talked earlier and Wukong asked for her assistance with dealing with his heat. She was hesitant, but she agreed to be his mate.

Wukong began removing his armor and set it near a bush, until he was completely naked. He took his first step into the water, and to his suprise, it was warm. He stepped in and continued around the rock formation to the waterfall and his soon-to-be-lover.

As he got past the rocks, he stopped. It wasnt Irelia. Pink hair, 5 feet tall, skinny? It was Annie. Butt naked, with nothing on except the pink demon ears hairpiece she always kept on her head. She seemed to notice somone staring at her, and so he watched as she put both hands over her breasts and turned around. She gave Wukong a flirtacious smile and took a couple of steps towards him. He was not happy.

"Why are you here?" Wukong yelled at her.

She stopped in her tracks, stuttering out: "To be your mate." She thought that was what he had wanted.

Wukong knew she was trying to do something, he just didnt know what. "_BullSHIT_! Where is Irelia?"

Annie closed her eyes and spoke. "Irelia never wanted to be your mate."

"You lie! She said she would be mine." Wukong yelled back.

Annie kept her eyes closed. "She never meant it as much as I do." This got Wukong to freeze. Annie opened her eyes and gazed into Wukongs. She was ashamed at what she had done, but continued. "I love you, Wukong. Please mate with me."

He immediately turned around and began to storm off, only to find he had been trapped. Behind him, up on the rock formation he had passed a moment before, appeared a fully summoned Tibbers. He looked over at Annie with an expression that asked, _Are you serious_?

With her chest still covered up with both hands, she looked at the water as she said "Im sorry, but tonight, you are MINE. Not Irelia's"

Both of them stood there staring for a long time. Wukong glanced back at the Tibbers summon, then back down at the naked girl who stood emotionlessly staring at the water in front of him. Nothing seemed right. Wukong had no idea what his next action was going to be, but he knew one thing. He needed to do something to break the silence.

Wukong took a step forward and walked through the river into kissing range of the naked girl in front of him. He reached out his arm and touched the small patch of pink hair on Annies crotch with his index finger. She kept her arms folded over her breasts and made no attempt to move them. Wukong looked into her eyes, trying to get a reaction out of her. But her face was expressionless, staring into the water behind Wukong.

"Is this really what you want?" He asked her. She looked up, into his eyes, and said, matter of factly, and said: "Its what I need."

With this, his index finger started rubbing circles around the patch of hair right above Annies pussy. Then his finger moved up and then down towards her clitoris. She continued to show no emotion. Wukong was getting tired of her blank face. Then, in his mind a light flickered on, and Wukong dissapeared from in front of her in a splash of water. She looked around, trying to find him, before he tackled her from behind, swiping off of her feet. She let of a squeel of suprise.

When her emotions changed suddenly, she could no longer keep control over her bear, Tibbers. In fact, if her feet werent on the ground, she could no longer control any magic. She could feel Tibbers turn back into a teddy bear and fall on the rocks.

Her bear had gone back to normal. That gave Wukong the advantage, knowing how her magic worked.

He carried her back onto the bank where he entered the shallow river and had left his armor. As soon as he got onto the bank, he located a patch of fluffy grass he coul sit on. He then held Annie up by the hips and lifted her high into the sky as much as he could, putting her up about 7 feet in the air. She began panicking, thinking she was going to get body slammed for tricking and teasing him. But instead, Wukong crossed his legs, sat down, and all but dropped Annie from 7 feet in the air onto his lap, her back facing him.

He then pulled her frame up to his naked chest as much as possible, and she sank into the donut hole that his legs made, putting Annies legs too far in for her feet to touch the ground. She squirmed as Wukong reached down with left index finger and again, began rubbing Annies crotch hair. He continued massaging the pink patch just as he had in the riverbed. Only this time, he had the advantage. Then he moved down to Annies clitoris. She closed her legs to try and stop him. It was obiously moving a little too fast for her.

She then tried to readjust her position so she was sitting on his lap and not on the grass. Wukong pushed her back into the hole, wrapped his right arm over her chest and arms, holding her there, and he whispered in her ear from behind her,

"Dont move."

And he meant it. She looked up and he could see into her eyes that she was deeply distraught.

"Please, go slow for me." Her voice told Wukong she was on the verge of crying. This didnt slow his fingers down one bit. Then he smelt something strange. He stopped working his fingers, and smelt her closer. He could smell it clearly now. When Wukong began sniffing her neck close up, Annie began panicking and trying to get out, to get away, but Wukong held her to him.

_No, no, no, dont smell me, Please_, Her mind raced.

"No, I can explain, I-" Annie began stuttering as she scrambled to remove herself from his body.

"Your in heat, too." Wukong whispered clearly to her, pushing her back down. She stopped struggling immediately. vacant, resignation in her eyes. Tears began strolling down her face.

"Thats why you were bathing near the waterfall. Trying to scrub away the scent before coming to seduce me acting like it would be pity sex. But no. You needed ME to have sex with you." Wukong was enjoying this.

Annie was sobbing, trying to speak. This wasnt going the way she planned it at all. She never thought that Wukong would do this to her.

"Ah, -I -I -I" She began sobbing. Wukong just interrupted her.

"Your here to get off because you need to. Little Annies in heat. Admit it."

Annie was catatonic. Even Wukong began to feel a pang of regret for what he had said. He licked her ear as his fingers began playing with the hair around Annies womanhood again.

"Shh, dont worry about it, okay?" He whispered into her ear. "tonight, im going to make you feel REAL good."

She tried to make eye contact with him, but could only turn her head so far in the position she was in.

"You mean it?" She was hopeful. She relaxed her legs, spreading them.

"Yes, I mean it." He smiled down at her, and moved his first finger from her pink pubes to the inside of her clitoris and he pushed his way inside. She was tight. "Just relax, Annie. Im going to make you feel REALLY good."

Finnally, she stopped struggling against him and tried her hand at relaxing into his body. She knew, if she resisted and tried to stop his fingers, it would result in nothing but pain for her. Then she tensed up again, feeling something below her. A smile ran across her face.

"Uhhh, is that yours?" She giggled at him.

Wukong didnt respond for the first couple of seconds, letting the question sink in. He put his second finger in her pussy and continued rubbing. "Yes it is. Do you think youll enjoy it, Annie?"

"Maybe if it was a couple inchs bigger. Ive used cucumbers larger then that before." She started mocking him with her laughter.

Wukong blushed, then got mad. But instead of taking his anger out of her, he decided to do something creative.

He scissored his fingers inside of her.

"EEP!" she stopped laughing.

Wukong smiled. "Whos laughing now?" She puffed up her face and tried to strike a mean glare at him, but failed. "Not funny." She looked away from him, blushing.

"Dont worry, ill give you the honor of seeing its length first hand." He whispered into her ear. She tried to stay composed.

Wukong began her clitoris massage again. She was mad at him for what he did, but she decided to relax and enjoy his fingers. He snickered to himself and pulled his fingers from her clitoris.

This suprised Annie.

"Whats wrong?" Annie asked, wondering why he'd stopped.

"Did you want me to keep going that badly?" Wukong teased her.

Annie grumbled. "Why did you stop?"

_Why tell when I can show_ he thought.

Wukong put his fingers in front of her face that were recently inside of her vagina. She got a good look at them, half a foot from her eyes. Wukongs fingers were covered in Annies sticky white precum. Annies heart skipped a beat.

"Uhh what is that?" She asked a gullible question.

"Its your clitoris fluids." She took a second to register this. Then she realized where it was going.

"NO!" she yelled as Wukong moved his hand more towards her face. She again tried to get out of Wukongs death grip and get her feet on the ground, but Wukong made sure she stayed, holding her by the waist.

She looked away from his hand and closed her eyes, pretending it didnt exist.

"Annie."

She didnt respond.

"Annie."

Still no response.

"Annie, you either lick my hand clean or im wiping all of this in your hair." This got her to wake up. She looked up to Wukong, once again begging him to stop this. Then she turned her head and looked at the hand. Wukong moved it to the tip of her mouth, as if saying, Im waiting.

She knew what he wanted of her. She used both hands to hold the hand steady in front of her, then let her tongue lap out and clean his fingers which were coated in her vaginal fluids.

She licked most of it off with her tongue and close-sucked off what she couldnt lick. Her tongue flicked into the creases between his fingers, getting a nice clean. She did this until his finges didnt have a speck of fluid on them, besides drool from her mouth. Wukong giggled.

"Good kitten." She got red in the face and gave him another side glare.

"Okay, I cleaned your hand. Now can you PLEASE let me go? Please?" She was blushing like crazy, while trying to act tough. Cute, he thought.

"Not yet." Wukong put his fingers back inside of her clitoris and began rubbing in and out again. She moaned. Then she immediately threw her hands over her mouth.

Wukong whispered into her ear. "Annie, you do as I say you do. Are we clear?"

She didnt answer.

"Are we clear, Annie?" He scissored his fingers.

Annie was using both of her hands to contain a loud moan from coming out.

This got a smile from Wukong. Her choice.

He scissored his fingers three more times, at which point Annie gave in.

UUUUUNNNH! came her moan.

Wukong just listened intently, massaging her clitoris. It wasnt the answer he was looking for, but it worked.

"I can continue if you want." He kept rubbing, waiting for her response.

All that past her lips was another loud moan.

"Ill take that as a yes."

Her moans were getting louder, and Wukong decided that he should start speeding up.

He thrust his 2 fingers in and out of her womanhood and listened intently for her response.

When she tried to stop the moans, Wukong merely whispered in her ear:

"You dont have to hide what you feel. Let it out, Annie."

He took a second to pull his fingers out of her clitoris so he could grab her hands and removed them from blocking her mouth.

"Dont worry, theres no one here but me and you, and I encourage you to be yourself."

Annie eyed Wukong as best as she could. Her face was beet red. He took both of her hands in his, and placed them away from her mouth.

"No one will see you but me." Wukong could see tears welling up in her face. He continued his assult on her womanhood, thrusting 3 fingers in at once. "Let it out, Annie." He called to her.

Annie tried to stop it, but her attempts were futile.

UNNNHHH! Came her reaction to his fingers. Her breathing spiked and her eyes closed as Wukongs fingers began thrusting in and out of her clitoris.

OH GOD! Another moan crossed her lips. Her breathing spiked yet again, and her toes began curling. A second later, Annie let out an intense orgasm all over Wukongs hands.

UNNNHHH! came her moan. She scrunched over, exhausted. Wukong used his free hand to pull her in a hug. Annie was breathing heavily. She had just had one of the best orgasms of her life. She cuddled up against Wukong best as she could, and tried to rest.

"Ah, Ah. Now now, kitten, were not done here yet. You've still got a cleanup job to do."

Annie froze, but opened her eyes and looked up. Her orgasm caked Wukongs entire hand. She pulled back into Wukongs body as much it would let her, which wasnt ever far enough.

"Now now, Annie. What did I say about you cleaning up after you make a mess?" Wukong taunted. "Do it or I wipe it in your hair."

Annie said nothing. She stared at Wukongs hand caked with her 'mess'. Wukong moved his hand closer to her face, but Annie didnt open her mouth. Wukong touched his index finger

to her lip. "No one will see you." He whispered into her ear.

Hesitantly, she got both of her hands off of Wukongs thighs and wrapped them around his wrist. A pink tongue past her lips and she licked the first drops of her sticky fluid off of her partners hand. She returned her tongue to her mouth, and when it came out again, the fluid was gone. She continued lapping up her unwanted creation like a kitten with milk.

Wukong got a great view of what she was doing firsthand. Her tongue and lips were so dazzling he just wanted to put his mouth over them and show her how much she was loved.

But Annie had a job to do. Her tongue and lips were busy. Wukong inhaled her scent. The scent of her heat and the scent of her sweat, her fluids, all added to scent of the freshwater covering her skin. It was ecstecsy to him. He decided to change things up abit. As she continued lapping away at his fingers with her tongue, he removed his right arm from around her waist, unknown to her. When she finally finished suckling and swallowing the last drops of fluid on his hand, she looked up at him from his

lap with confusion in her eyes.

"You can get up now." wukong said. Annie took a second to digest the information. She then put both her hands against Wukongs thighs and pulled herself away from Wukong. She stumbled

standing up, then she realized something was amiss. Her entire crotch and inner leg area was covered with her fluids. She looked over at Wukongs erect manhood, which she had been sitting on.

He was clean. Wukong watched as the realizations hit her one by one, and said:

"While you had an orgasm, my hand blocked it from getting on me. Most of it landed on my hand or on you. Thanks for the cleanup, by the way."

Annie stood, wide-eyed and in shock. She couldnt even come up with the right response.

"Fucking pervert! How the hell could you do that to me?" She was upset by how she was treated. Being told what to do, then getting forced to do it was NOT the way this girl did things.

Annie was usually an in control, self-confident person. Wukong had just exposed her to the worst of humiliation and submission. Not something that mixed well with her.

She put her hands on her hips and continued to scold him.

"Jesus christ, what in gods name made me agree to this? Im going to have to clean up this fucking mess thanks to you." She sighed, put her hands over her breasts, and turn around. Wukong stood up and walked over to her, putting one hand on her shoulder. She didnt look at him.

"Annie" he said

She didnt respond

"Annie!" Wukong had raised his voice at her.

She turned around to look at him and was about to chew him out again when Wukong did something she didnt kneeled down on one leg and he kissed her. Her eyes lit up when his lips touched hers, and his tongue licked at her theeth, asking for permission to enter her mouth.

She let it in, all other thoughts sinking away. Wukongs tongue flicked past her theeth and licked the roof of her mouth, turning her on more then ever. She kissed back, allowing her to push Wukongs tongue back into his mouth, as she took over. Or so she thought. As they were kissing, Annie wrapped her arms around Wukongs neck and tried to deepen the kiss. But Wukong was standing up, and Annie was much shorter then he was. She had to stand on her tippietoes just to stay in contact with his lips. Then in a single motion, Wukong broke the kiss.

Annie looked up at his, confusion in her eyes.

"Whats wrong, honey?" Annie asked. This got a smile from Wukong. He had finnally found somone he could love, and it was in the last place hed expect it. But he had needs. He looked down at his unattended penis, which was fully erect from the sex they had been having.

Her eyes had followed his and she understood. She turned around and got on her knees, leaning on her hands and keeping her legs partially spread. This amazed Wukong. "Uhh, Annie, what are you..?" She interrupted him, obviously impatient. "I thought you preferred a dog." She said, looking over her shoulder at him. "Tonight, I want to be your doggie." She looked forward again so he couldnt see her face.

Wukong didnt know how to respond to that. He walked over to her and put his finger to her clitoris. She froze. Wukong chuckled.

"Dont worry, that isnt my penis. It isnt that small, honey."

This put a pang of terror into Annie. She knew this wasnt going to be easy, but she didnt want it to hurt either. "Besides, I prefer a different position." Annie rolled onto her side and nodded at him.

"So, how would you like to screw me?" She asked. With this, Wukong picked her up her up in his arms and placed her ontop of a bundle of long, silky grass. It was actually quite comfortable for Annie. She enjoyed it, relaxing into the grass, hoping to get some rest while Wukong mounted her. She was tired. Wukong, however had other plans. He placed one leg in between Annies spread thighs, put his tongue at her crotch, and licked right above her pussy, tasting her pink curls on his tongue. This got a giggle out of her.

Wukong looked up. "Dont even think about covering your mouth." He crawled more atop of her, his left leg forcing her legs more open. When Wukong saw she wasnt going to resist him he decided to have some fun. He went down, put his mouth on her belly button, and blew air onto her skin. The result was a farting sound against Annies skin. Annie burst out in laughter. Wukong blew again. Annies body started shivering and she began trying to break away from him.

_Oh no you dont_ Wukong thought. As soon as Annie tried to use her hands to push Wukong away, he immediately grabbed them and pinned them to the ground behind her head. He held them there with one hand, towering over her, watching her squirm.

Annie tried to pull her hands loose, but Wukong was too overpowering. What more, without her clothes which gave her mana, she was powerless to stop him. She couldnt even catch her breath.

Wukong has seemed to catch on to that. Before she could take a gasp of air after trying to get her hands free, he smothered her mouth with his tongue. Annie began struggling, her tugs and jerks to get away getting frantic. She didnt know when he would let up, so she tried to hold in her breath. Wukong pulled up, gasped for air, and before Annie could take a much-needed breath herself, Wukongs lips were upon her mouth again, smothering her air supply. Her head twisted all kinds of ways trying to free up her mouth, but Wukongs head just followed. She eventually got her mouth free, but she barely had enough air to speak. She was going to pass out.

"Wukog, Sto-" Annie could barely make out words because of her lack of air, but Wukong continued his assult on her mouth. He released her hands so he could use both of his to hold her mouth in place as he smothered her. She attempted to push him off of her, but with no air in her body, her weak arms couldnt move his frame back a single inch. Wukong pulled away from Annie allowing her to gasp for air. Her breathing was so intense she thought she might pass out from oxygen deprivation. Wukong had moved his head back down to her belly button, and he looked up at her to glance her reaction. She couldnt move. She couldnt beg him to stop. She needed more air.

Wukong put his mouth on the inside of her right leg, close enough to her pussy that his hair brushed over it, and blew hard on the soft flesh on the inside her thigh. Annies laughs were weak and tear-choked. Her chest hurt. She was going to die. Wukong let up, only to put Annies left leg in between both of his and her right leg over his shoulder. She was on the verge of crying.

_Please, please, give me a break. _She begged him with her eyes.

But Wukong just smiled at her exhausted body and crushed spirit, guided his penis into her womanhood, he thrust all the way in. Annie attempted to pull the ground to get away from Wukongs thrusts and catch some air, but Wukong held her thigh to his upper torso. She couldnt get away.

"Now now, if you try and escape ill punish you." Wukong teased the oxygen-deprived demon. Annie didnt stop trying to pull away with her hands. Wukong slowed down his thrusts, only to put his mouth against her lifted thigh and blow on its soft skin really hard. Annie was laughing so hard from the feeling that shot through her she almost peed herself. She held her urine. Her chest was beggining to hurt.

Wukong immediately continued thrusting. "Dont worry, wittle Annie, Wukongs going to give you the best sex of your wil wife."

His thrusts were getting to her. Her moans began soft from the lack of oxygen, but after several minutes of heaving, she had calmed down enough to give Wukong the moans he wanted to hear.

"Oh god, its so big!" Annie screamed to him. "Faster!" She begged. He obliged, thrusting his fastest into her pussy before pulling out and spraying Annies entire front of her torso with his seed. Small drops of it had landed on her breasts, her belly, and a couple drops had made it all the way to her neck and face. Annie just lay in the tall grass, gasping for air. Wukong got over her, and he used his tongue to lick some of his semen off of her cheek, getting a smile from Annie.

"We really need to do that again." Said Annie. She yawned and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

"Now might not be the best time to sleep Annie." Wukong brushed a lock of hair behind Annies ear. She looked up at him. "Why not?" She asked.

"Well, seeing as theres a road nearby and this is a river where people often fish, I would say there would be passerbys by now." This got Annie to sit up, eyes wide. "No one told me this was a fishing grounds!" Wukong stood up and walked over to his armor, picking up his strap-on chestplate and scarf. He then put on his plated skirt and pauldrons, finishing up with his gloves and shoes. He looked over at Annie, who was in a panic, searching for her clothing.

She turned to him, with a glare. "Where are my clothes!" She raised her voice. Wukongs eyes lit up

"They arent where you left them?" Wukong asked. Annie stared at him, and he could see the fire beginning in her eyes.

"Uhhh...Annie. Calm down now..." Annies magic was controlled by her emotions, and amplified by her clothing. When she got mad, her powers spiked for a limited time. Wukong took a step back as Annie charged up a fireball spell in her hands.

"Annie! I dont have your clothing! I swear!"

The FWOOSH! of Annies fireball was heard throughout the forest,

followed by the pained scream of Wukong.


	3. Chapter 3

Jooking Annie, Chapter 3

Annie had chased Wukong out of the bank and onto the side of a dirt road. She stunned him by hitting him in the back with a fireball, and he turned over immediately and tried to stand up.

Only to have Annie land on top of him. She wrapped both her hands around his neck and began choking him.

"Where are my clothes?" She screamed, wringing his neck. Wukongs body dissipeared into smoke and Annie collapsed on her butt. It was a clone. She sat for a moment, irritated.

_So help me, when I find him Ill_... She began on a tantrum.

"Are you okay, miss?" Came a voice walking down the road. A young boy with golden hair and a brown windbreaker came along. Ezrael. "Oh, Annie, its you."

Annie just stayed proped where she was, stunned. She covered her breasts and looked at the floor, hoping her hair would fall over her eyes. It didnt. Maybe Ezrael would just walk away.

He didnt. Instead, he walked over to her.

"Where are your clothes, Annie? Dont tell me that you have been prancing around in the nude."

Then he glanced down and froze. Annie did likewise. She still hadnt cleaned herself up. Shit. Her fluids were still coated on her inner thighs, stomach and underneath her crotch. Ezrael just stared, in disbelief.

Annies mind began racing. What do I say? What do I do? Should I just leave or explain what happened? Instead, Ezrael had made up her mind for her.

"We need to go get you cleaned up. And a new set of clothes." He grabbed her by the wrist and lifted her off of her butt. "Lets go to my house, and ill fix you up." Ezrael tugged Annie along with him.

They crossed into a wooded area and came upon a medium sized log cabin with a chimney puffing smoke out of the top of it. It had a wooden entrance porch, and 2 windows to either side of the door. Out front there was an axe yard. Annie stayed silent for the entire trip with Ezrael.

He let go of her wrist and she followed him up the 3 steps onto the porch. Ezrael opened the door for her, and she looked at him before entering.

"What are we going to do?" She wondered. Ezrael smiled and responded "After padding you down, I guess ill let you use my shower so you dont smell so much like sex." She blinked at that. She had never been in a shower before. and what did he mean by padding her down?

"Uh, I didnt know you owned a shower." Annie said. "I have never used one before."

"Oh, really? I didnt know." Said Ezrael. "Well, after wiping down your crotch, im sure I can help you get it running and everything." Then he paused.

"Uhh, I hope you dont mind my asking, but water is scarce around here. Would you mind if I joined you in the shower?"

Annies heart skipped a beat. She had to think about this. She couldnt just say 'no'. It was his house. He had already saw everything she had. Hell, he was still looking! She also needed clothing, since hers were stolen by Wukong. She may as well let him bath with her.

"I dont mind, do as you please." She sighed and walked into the house. She knew she was going to regret this.

Ezrael smiled. "Thanks Annie!" He ran past her and ran into another room, calling out, "Just make yourself comfortable, ill get the padded wipes." Her heart, again, skipped a beat. Padded wipes? She sat down on a tiger skinned couch, not minding if she made it dirty, and waited.

Soon enough, Ezrael came back into the room Annie was in with a puffy clothe. "Stand up and come over here." He said. She did as she was told. As she got right next to him, he told her to bend over and spread her legs.

"Uhhh why again am I going to be doing that?" Annie asked, reluctant to perform such an act in front of him.

"I need to be able to completely clean off the fluid from around your..."

"Fine. I get it." She put her hands up against a wall, spread her legs and held the could feel the soft tissue of the wipe touch the inside of her thighs as Ezrael began the task of cleaning her up.

His wipes on her legs were soft and gentle, making sure to give her the best cleaning available without damaging her skin. He began moving up from her thighs and began wiping around her crotch. Then he stopped.

"Im going to need you to lay down on your back." He said. She looked up at him, not changing position just yet.

"Why?" Annie asked. She didnt understand.

"Its harder to pat down the rest of your body like this. It might not get the best cleaning job." Annie was fooled. Ezrael wanted her to bend over just so he could enjoy the show. She was mad at him, but did as she was told. She needed the shower and new clothing.

She layed down on a bearskin rug that was soft and fluffy despite the hardwood floor underneath it. She spread her legs wide, and Ezrael kneeled down beside her naked form.

"You have wonderful skin, Miss Annie." She blushed as the pad started wiping off the fluids around her womanhood and the front of her crotch. She moaned. This got another smile from Ezrael. His slow strokes were making her heat act up again.

Ezrael put down the pad. "Im done." He said. Annie closed her legs and sat up, too embarrassed to say anything. She looked down. No a speck of Either Wukongs or Annies fluid graced her body. Her face was beet red from the experience. But Ezrael wanted to continue.

"Shall we make our way to the shower? The sex smell is getting too much for me." He teased.

Annie said nothing to Ezrael, who in turn just rolled his eyes and got up to walk away. Annie followed him outside of the back door, across the back porch, and out into the woods. She was still naked. He hadnt offered her clothing Within 2 minutes of walking in the backwoods behind Ezraels house, they came up to another house which was smaller.

Annie had guessed this was the showerhouse. It was atop a small hill behind Ezraels log cabin, and looked like a miniature version of a house, red bricks and shingles on top. There was no door to it, as if anyone could just walk in. Annie preferred privacy, but doubted she was going to get it.

Ezrael entered the showerhouse, and Annie followed him. It was like a miniature military showerhouse, no curtains or walls between the showerheads, and in the middle of four showerheads was a decline that led into a drainage system.

Near the entrance to the showerhouse were an assortment of gels and towels of all different colors on a shelf. Ezrael walked over, grabbed two towels, one white and one pink, handing the pink one to Annie. She had guessed this was her towel. He then gave Annie a small bottle of baby oil. It had sky blue gel in it.

"Baby oil?" Annie asked.

"I didnt have any shower gel for women. I live alone, you know."

Annie grimaced. Could this day get any worse?

"Would you like to learn how to turn on the showerheads?" Annie perked up. She had never been in a shower before. Having lived next to a stream most of her childhood, she had bathed in the river.

Ezrael walked over and grabbed one of two knobs underneath one of the showerheads, and motioned Annie to stand underneath it. She walked over and looked up. Ezrael turned the knob, and ice cold water sprayed onto Annies face and body. She turned her face downward and shivered as the cold water soaked her skin.

"A little warning would have been nice." She heard Ezrael giggle as his hand moved to the other knob, turning it. The water pouring over Annie became warmer. Ezrael turned and walked over to the shelf which had the bathing supplies on it.

He grabbed a scrunchie and the baby oil and walked towards Annie. He applied the baby oil to the scrunchie and dropped the rest of the bottle on the ground. Annie turned away from him, trying to at least maintain SOME dignity. The oiled scrunchie touched Annies lower thigh and moved up from there, going over her buttocks.

Ezrael moved up to her lower back, and then he motioned for Annie to turn around. She did, and, knowing he was going to be the one washing her body, she put her hands to her sides and looked at the floor. Ezrael rubbed the scrunchie over the front of her thighs, and Annie then remembered to spread her legs so he could get in between them.

Ezrael picked up the baby oil bottle and applied more to the scrunchie. Annie took a deep breath and inhaled as Ezrael began rubbing in between her legs and moving up. The scent of fresh grass was coating her body. It was a nice scent, relaxing. Annie sighed as Ezrael finnally began work on her pussy. Ezrael looked up.

"Something wrong?" He asked. Annie looked him in the eyes, shame resting on her cheeks from the situation she was in.

"No, its nothing. I had a rough night was all. Im tired." Ezrael smiled at her.

"Dont worry. Ill finish this up quickly and you can stay at my place." He began scrubinng her pubic hair and hips, and then moved up to her belly button, which got a giggle out of Annie. Pretty soon, Ezrael had wiped her entire body clean of any fluids or filth. Or so she had thought.

"Thank you, Ezrael." She smiled at him.

"Were not done yet, Annie. Sit down and lift your feet." She gave him a quizzical look, but obliged. Sitting down in the cone of water, she gave out one foot to Ezrael, who took it by the ankle. He put a couple drops of baby oil on it, and with both of his hands, began to give Annie a massage.

The feeling of the silky baby oil on her foot got a another giggle from her. She put her hand over her mouth to try and supress her laughter, but it wasnt helping. Ezrael didnt seem to pay attention, continuing his massage. She burst out laughing, not even trying to contain it anymore.

Ezrael thought to himself, At least shes enjoying it. He continued.

Annie couldnt speak. "Ezra-haha-Ezrael-haha-I-I-ha" She was almost out of air. Ezrael continued, ignoring her desperation. "Ezrael! Stop! Ha! I Cant! HA! STOP!" Ezrael kept a solid grip on her ankle when she tried to pull away, giving him a couple more seconds of tickle torture.

"Im almost done, Annie. Stop struggling." With that, Annie stopped trying to pull away. Instead, she put her hands over her mouth and tried to supress her laughter.

HAHAHAHAH! As Ezrael finished her right foot, he let go of her ankle and she immediately pulled it away from him. She breathed heavily, trying to take in all the air she could. Then Ezrael grabbed her left ankle. Her eyes lit up and her hands shot up to stop him.

"N-NO!" she barely managed to make out through heaving pants. Ezrael looked up at her, struggling to pull her leg back.

"Its only one more foot, Annie. Let me finish." She stared at him, scared for her life, but eventually, she gave in. She laid back into the cone of water spraying her upper body, feeling the last of Ezrael's baby oil drop onto her toes and foot. She attempted to hold onto something to keep her from interrupting him, but she found nothing to hold onto.

Annie braced her hands against the concrete flooring of the showerhouse and clenched her teeth as Ezrael began massaging her left foot. Immediately, Annie began breathing heavily. The ticklish feeling washed over her as Ezraels fingers massaged the bottom of her foot. Annie threw her hands back over her mouth when she realized she was losing it.

Ezrael continued. After he was finished with the bottom of her foot, his hands moved onto the creases in her toes. Annies back arched and her giggles began breaking through.

"P-P-Please STOP!" She begged him. "I! Ha! Cant breath!" Ezrael didnt respond at first, making sure the creases were perfectly clean. He inspected each one, using his fingers to get a better view. Annies hysterical laughter continued.

"Dont worry, ill be done in a couple more minutes." Ezrael teased. Annies eyes shot open. A couple more minutes! She was on the verge of blacking out from oxygen deprivation. Again. She tried pulling her foot away again, but, same as last time, it was hopeless.

"Let me! ha!" She was stumbling over her words.

"Let you what? I cant hear you." Ezrael continued tormenting her.

"LET ME GO, EZRAEL!" She screamed.

"I didnt hear 'please' Miss Annie." He began rubbing circles around the soft part of her foot.

This stopped her. She was this sick fucks plaything, at his mercy. She couldnt believe she was doing this.

"Please,L-Let M-Me Go, Ezrael!" Annie managed through gasps for air. With this, Ezrael removed his tickling hand from her foot and his iron grip from her ankle, and he stood up. Annie was in no shape to move on her own. She was exhausted.

Ezrael turned off the cone of hot water spraying her body and brought over her pink towel. Annie, still gasping and panting for air, sat up and Ezrael began drying her hair with the towel.

"You need to learn to be nice to the people who are helping you, Miss Annie. Im offering you a place to stay, a warm shower and something to wear. I suggest you be nice to me." Once he was done drying her hair, he moved onto her shoulders, drying them. Annie was a trainwreck. Between all she had done, she was exhausted, humiliated, and just plain old frustrated.

"Im sorry, Ezrael." She said to him as he helped her stand up and he gave her the towel. She wrapped it around herself, grateful to finnally have something covering her body. She was shivering from the cold.

"Its fine, Annie." He said as she walked away from the draining water towards the front of the showerhouse, and sat down on the floor. She then layed down on the dry concrete floor and closed her eyes. Ezrael watched as her body went limp, her breathing eased, and she fell into blissful slumber.

He used his fingers to comb her hair back, so he could admire her sleeping form. She was beautiful. Her pink hair, flat stomach, and wide hips made her grade A material. Ezrael lifted up the bottom of her towel, exposing her clitoris, with its pink patch of hair on it. Ezrael used his index finger to feel it, and he combed through it, then began making circles.

Then a sound interrupted him. Annie giggled in her sleep. She had a wonderful voice. Ezrael loved everything about her. Her voice, her personality, her body. Ezrael undid her towel and lifted her in his arms. She was slightly wet, but that didnt bother him. Annie pressed into Ezraels arms. She looked so peaceful when she was asleep. Ezrael kissed her on the forehead, and carried her naked through the forest, back to his house.


	4. Chapter 4

Ezrael woke up next to Annies sleeping form. He took a moment to silently listen to her breathing, making sure everything yesterday had actually happened. The memories rushed in and a smile crossed his face. He had never dreamed he would ever have a women sleeping naked in his bed, curled up next to him for warmth. He knew, however, Annie had done it unintentionally, with no other choice. His smile left his face. She was too tired to go anywhere else, and he couldn't just leave her on the floor at the showerhouse. So he decided she would sleep with him tonight. He got up and walked over to his chest of drawers where he kept his clothing, pulling out a black T shirt and jeans. He finished putting them on when he heard Annie mumble something in her sleep. "Ezrael you bastard, don't touch me." He listened to her. "You pervert, your going to pay for this." This got him to look at her. She didn't like his massages? He was sure she enjoyed them last night. Her laughs and the smile on her face were the light of his day. Unless...This whole thing was a cruel prank?

Her helpless form beside the road, needing to be taken in and cleaned up. Was it all just an act so she could get into his house and rob him? All she had to do was wait until she was alone and signal to her friends. Then in a single night she could take everything he owned. Or worse, she could get pregnant and blackmail him for what he had done to her. It seemed more realistic then a helpless girl, crying on the side of the road, covered in god knows whose fluids. Ezrael was sure she was up to something._ Best to strike first_, he thought to himself. _In case I never get another chance. _Instead of harming her physically, he was more creative then that. He walked into the kitchen and took a kettle from the cupboard. He filled it with water from the well out back, and put the kettle on top of a black stove he had used to heat his house. After waiting ten minutes for the water to heat, he pulled the kettle off the top of the stove and poured the water into a lead mug he had lying around. The water heated the mug, which felt nice against his hand. The weather was beginning to get colder. He brought the warm cup of liquid into his bedroom where Annie lay sleeping. He approached her, lifted one of her hands over the cup, and dunked her fingers in it. Then he waited. After 5 minutes, Annie's face began to squirm and she started shifting in her sleep. Ezrael held her fingers in the cup. He soon heard a slight dripping coming from underneath the covers. He didn't let go of her fingers. The dripping sound turned into the sound of a full stream. He watched the area around her crotch where the blanket had covered go from dry to soaking wet. He removed her fingers, but he continued to listen as the stream of urine passed out of her bladder and onto the bed. Ezrael put the cup of warm water on his shelf of drawers and pulled out a napkin, wiping down her fingers until they were dry. He picked up the cup of water and made his way out of the room, stopping when he heard Annie squirming underneath the blanket. He looked back at her. She was probably having a nightmare. He smiled, and exited the room. Pouring out the cup of warm water and taking the kettle off the burner, he removed all evidence of his part, and all that was left to do was wait until Annie woke up.

_She was drowning. The water had risen too high and she was getting splashed by waves of salt water that burned her eyes and throat with every wave that hit her. She was going to die. For every foot she pushed forward with all her strength, the waves pushed her 3 feet back. She was alone, pushed away from the rescue boat by the intense pounding waves. She looked around her and all she could see was water. Her arms and legs were tired of swimming. She was exhausted. She kept kicking and kept swimming, but it was no use. No sight of the rescue boat, nothing for miles. She was dead. A voice whispered to her, "Dont fight it, Annie." She tried to look for the source of the voice, but another wave of water put her underneath. This time, she didnt fight it. She stopped trying to go up for air. She was done. She waited as the water swallowed what was left of her oxygen. She did as the voice commanded, and as she blacked out, she could hear it say, "Good kitten."_

Annie's head shot up as the memories of yesterdays events rushed back into her head. She had needed Wukong to mate with her because of her heat, then somebody stole her clothing and then Ezrael found her and helped clean up the mess she had made of her body. She remembered the feeling of the baby oil against her skin and the wonderful massages Ezrael had given to her. Then she felt it. Something wet in between her legs. Something smelled. She looked at the blanket over her crotch area and the image caused her heart to stand still. She had pissed in his bed. She immediately threw the blanket off of her and jumped out of the bed to review the damage. _No, no! Why now? _She panicked.

The bed she had slept in was covered with a puddle of urine which soaked the upper blanket to the sheets down below it, and into Ezraels bed. There was no way she could show this to Ezrael. No way in hell. Not after what he had done for her. She immediately began removing the soaked sheets and balled them up, and covered the white sheets up with the dark blanket so that that stains would be less noticeable from the outside. She hastily brought the soaking wet ball of sheets and covers out towards the kitchen, hoping to be able to hide them somewhere until they dried or she figured out something to do with them.

She turned a corner leaving the room and ran smack into Ezrael, who flipped the tray of food he had been holding. Annie fell backwards, onto her butt, and was stunned. _Now what do I do? _her mind raced. Ezrael looked at Annie, as if to say 'you REALLY need to slow down.' But Annie was focused on something else. The wet, urine stained blankets had fell on top of Ezrael's lap. He was looking down at them, and Annie just watched as the smell hit his nose and the realization came to him. He looked at her to gauge her reaction. She wasn't breathing, waiting for what he was about to say next. She looked down at the broken porcelain cups and bowls he had used to prepare the meal for both of them, which from the looks of it was french toast and biscuits. Ezrael said nothing, but began picking up the broken pieces of glass and porcelain. Annie scrambled to pick up the sheet but Ezrael's voice stopped her.

"Annie, I have this." Annie ignored his comment and tried to pick up at least the soaked sheets she dropped. "Annie, you have helped enough! Please leave!" She froze. He was angry with her. She looked down at the sheet she had picked up and back at Ezrael. He did not look happy.

"Leave it." He said in a cold, uncaring voice. Annie dropped the white sheet on the floor and returned to the room she had came out of. She looked at the bed and her heart sank even greater depths. The side she had slept on had a giant yellow stain where her crotch had been. Her urine was soaked into the bed itself. She sat down at the edge of the bed not caked with her fluids and tried to think up something, anything to say to Ezrael to make up for this. She listened in as Ezrael gathered up the pieces of glass in the hallway and picked up the sheets she had urinated in. She began crying to herself. _My god what have I done...? _Minutes passed by and Ezrael had not walked in yet. She still hadn't showed him the bed. She waited.

After another 10 agonizing minutes, Ezrael walked in. Annie didnt look into his eyes as he took a good look at the stains she had made on his bed. From his silence, she could tell he was pissed. He turned around and walked away, without saying a word. Only to return a minute later, carrying a large square duffel bag. She looked up at him, but he just walked past her and grabbed a fluffy pillow from behind her.

"Stand up." He said in a voice with no emotion behind it. She did as she was told, and Ezrael placed the fluffy pillow where she had been sitting a second before. "Sit down, lay on your back, and spread your legs." She was confused as to what he was going to do, but she did as she was told. She layed on her back with her butt propped up on the pillow on the edge of the bed, and spread her legs wide in the air. Ezrael unzipped the top of the square duffel and pulled out a padded wipe he had used earlier to clean her up. Annie groaned. _'Not this AGAIN'_ But Ezrael just gave her a look that made her go silent and still. She could tell he was still mad at her.

She remained still as Ezrael applied the padded wipes to the areas of her crotch covered in her urine. The only smell that hit her nose was the taint of it. It was disgusting. Ezrael began padding down her kitty, cleaning off the last remaining drops of excess urine. Annie watched his face, trying to see if he had calmed down enough for her to explain herself. He hadn't. Ezrael put the urine covered wipe off to the side of Annie and she watched as he put it down. It was soaked with her piss. Ezrael reached into his duffel bag to pull out another object, A diaper, and he began opening it from its square shape. Annie was frozen. "Uh, Ezrael, do you really think I need a-" She cut herself off as Ezrael put her legs together in midair and lifted up her buttocks with one hand and placed the diaper underneath her with the other, laying her back down again, on top of it. She stayed silent as Ezrael reached into his bag and pulled out a small bottle of baby oil. He poured a little bit on his hand, dropped the bottle off to the side, and then rubbed the baby oil between both of his hands. He then used both hands to massage the baby oil onto Annie's kitty and into the area which the diaper would cover. She relaxed underneath his touch, remembering her treatment from yesterday. The warm water on her face, the baby oil massage, her moans. Ezrael reached into the duffel bag yet again and this time pulled out a container of baby powder. He twisted the top to open it, and then proceeded to pour a layer of baby powder on Annie's oiled up crotch. Any powder that missed her body went onto the diaper underneath. He rubbed it into the creases in her legs and on the pink oiled folds of her kitty. Annie purred, trying to get his attention. He didn't budge. She purred again, hoping for a response. She felt bad for him.

He looked up at her, with no emotion in his eyes. "Ill give you a pair of clothes to use, some food, and then I would enjoy it if you would kindly leave." He finished rubbing the powder into her pussy, attached the diaper straps together, got up, and left the room. Annie just sat there, watching him go, not sure what to say next. She looked down at the diaper. On the front of it was a little smiley bear. _Why do I have to go through this? _Then she looked to her left. The bed was still covered in her urine stains. She couldn't just leave it like this. She had to make something right.

She stood up, and immediately her eyes lit up. The moist powdery feeling inside of the diaper caused her to stand still for a moment. After getting a feel for it, she took a step. She had never been diapered before. The feeling of the powder and oil against her skin was unnerving. She took another step, and the diaper made a crinkling noise. Annie sighed. _Great, just great_. She walked into the kitchen.

Ezrael could hear Annie come into the kitchen without even looking her direction. He had already cleaned up the mess she made in the hallway, and was thinking what he would do with her from there on. He turned towards her and got a look at her magnificent body. She hadn't brushed her hair, since he didn't use combs. Her face was covered in tears, and from her eyes he could tell she was distraught and on the verge on crying yet again. Her lips were chapped. What was wrong with her?

"I'm in heat."

_Oh_. It was Ezraels eyes that shot up this time. He never knew Annie as the weaker link. She had always managed to take care of herself. Annie and him locked eyes and just stood there, staring at each other for a long moment. _What was going to happen next?_

"I D-... I dont know what to say." He broke eye contact and just looked at her feet. he treated her so badly, too. She walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his body, holding him to her

"Will you forgive me?" She looked up into his eyes, her breasts pressing against his body. Her lips were so close to his face he could kiss them. Tears began streaming out of her eyes. There was no way Ezrael could say no to such a delicate face. Then, her stomach growled. She hadn't had any breakfast, with the catastrophe that happened earlier in the hall.

"Oh, would you like me to make you some food?" She looked down at her stomach, and then back up at him. "I'm mostly thirsty, is all." She responded. "Could I have a glass of water, please?" Her tears seemed to be stopping. Ezrael just thought about this for a moment. Didnt Annie prefer to drink milk?

"I have a better idea." He pulled away from her embrace and walked over to the square duffel bag he had before, picking it up and motioning her to follow him. She did so with hesitation. _What was he planning? _Ezrael led Annie into his living room, with the tiger skinned couch she had sat on before. Ezrael placed the bag next to it, sat down, and motioned Annie towards him. Annie just stood there, staring.

"Don't be shy. I'm not going to hurt you." Again, he motioned for her to come sit on his lap. She thought about covering her breasts, but gave up on it. He had already seen everything she had to offer anyways. She turned around and sat down on his lap, facing away from him. With one hand on her shoulder, he positioned her so she was laying on his lap, with her feet and head propped upwards by the ends of the one man couch. Her feet dangled off the side.

Again, Annie thought about covering her breasts from his sight, but she decided against it. The position they were left in, however, was awkward. She didn't know where to put them. If she covered her breasts, she made it seem like she was afraid. If she didn't, she seemed like a slut. She wanted something she could hold onto with her hands. Ezrael reached over the side of the couch towards the bag. Annie heard the top unzip, then listened as Ezrael riffled through some stuff, searching for what he was looking for. What he brought up from the bag caused her to freeze. A sky blue baby bottle with a smiling white kitten on the front of it. It was filled with white liquid, she guessed milk. Ezrael put his index finger over the tip of the bib, and shook up the milk inside. It wasnt milk. It was baby formula. Annie's mouth opened to protest, only to have the nipple on the bottle go into her mouth. She was about to stop him, but he just said to her "Demons in heat need milk to relax, Annie. I suggest you drink up." This stopped her. She put her hands down at her sides and let Ezrael do what he wanted. After all, she had ruined all of his sheets. She suckled at the baby bottle, getting a couple of drops of creamy liquid in her mouth. The taste hit her mouth, and she gasped. This was much tastier then any milk she had ever drank. It was thick and creamy, and had the perfect mixture of sweetness added in. Ezrael watched as her eyes lit up.

"Ah, you like it, don't you?" Annie looked away from him as she suckled more milk into her mouth. This dissapointed Ezrael. In response, he pulled the bottle out of her mouth. She looked at him, confusion in her eyes. "If you want more, just ask nicely." He said bluntly to her. Annie just stared at him, not knowing what to say next. She choked out, "More p-please." Ezrael then returned the nibble to her mouth, and watched as she continued suckling on it. he used his other hand to hold her head up, pressing it into the bottle.

Annie glanced down at the contents of the bottle while it was still in her mouth. She had a full 3/4's of it to go! She smiled and continued suckling the nibble. She never wanted this to end! Over the course of the next 10 minutes, Annie slowly swallowed the contents of the bottle, until there was almost nothing left within. Ezrael pulled the bottle out of her mouth, much to her resentment. There was still a little bit left in the bottle that she wanted to drink. Before she even made her feelings clear to him, he was already one step ahead of her. "Calm down, Annie. Just give me a minute." He set down the near-empty bottle on the hardwood floor, and reached back into his duffel to pull out another baby bottle, same as the first. Filled to the tip with delicious baby formula. Annie purred to show her approval, then before Ezrael could put the nibble into her mouth, she sat up, grabbed the baby bottle with both hands, and layed back down so she could drink her second bottle of formula. This surprised him. "Its good to see you know what you like." This got a blush from her. He smiled down at her topless body, admiring her beauty. His eyes wandered from her pink hairpiece to her petite breasts, down to the smiling bear face on the front of her diaper. She was so cute. When she saw where his eyes were wandering, she stopped suckling the nibble. "What are you doing?" She asked. She knew where this was going to go. Ezrael looked down at her.

"Annie, your in heat." She listened to what he was saying. "Y-Yes." Came her response.

"I was wondering if you...and I..." She knew what he was trying to say, but didnt respond. "Maybe we could..." He paused, thinking. She continued looking at him, holding the bottle not far from her mouth.

"Ezrael." It was his turned to look at her. "I have already selected a mate." She avoided his glance by turning her head to the side and looking at the ground. He could tell she was ashamed. He watched as her eyes lit up, and she suddenly looked back up at him. "I'm-Im sure my mate wouldn't mind me doing a little bit of kissing and cuddling, if that's all your looking for." Ezrael smiled back at her. "Finish your bottle, Annie." Annie continued sipping up the baby formula.


	5. Chapter 5

Wukong had finnally found Annies necklace after a whole day of searching for it. It was washed up on the opposite bank of the river, downshore from where they were the night before. She must have taken it off when she got into the water. He could not find the rest of her clothes. The necklace had miniscule traces of Annies mana in it, which allowed Wukong to find out where she was. He wasnt any magician, but he did know the basics. He gathered a small amount of energy in his hand and his mana mixed with what was left of Annies mana located on the golden necklace. The blue sapphire neckpiece shined and moved towards the north, past where he was with her the night before. Wukong walked across the river to the opposite side and looked down at the grass where he and Annie had fucked. He smiled, remembering her struggling in his lap, cleaning his hand. He remembered her on all fours, asking to be taken as if she were a dog. He remembered fucking her, her one leg thrown over his shoulder while her other leg was pinned underneath his bodyweight. He remembered her begging for him to speed up as they each neared their respective climaxes.

_But where was she now? _She could be anywhere, with anyone. He remembered how he had lost sight of her, chasing away his illusion. No mana left from summoning her bear, and from the rampage where she had tried to destroy him. Butt naked from what they had been doing beforehand. Covered in fluids best left unmentioned. Wukong froze. She could be needing his help right now. He began running towards where the necklace took him.

After finally sipping down the last of the baby formula from the bottle, Annie cuddled into Ezraels arms, making herself comfortable against his warm body. It was a delight to her, since she had been bare except for a diaper up until now. Her skin was cold. She closed her eyes and let the bottle fall from her hands as Ezrael wrapped his arms around her upper frame, holding her nude body to his. They both relaxed and took a moment to enjoy each others companionship. A knock at the door had them both jump in the seat they were in. There was no walls in between the living room and the front door. Annie didnt have a shred of clothing on. They were both frozen, staring wide eyed towards one another. Annie then jumped over the side of the couch away from the door and curled up into a ball in an attempt to hide from the visitors view, hoping the person would not ask to enter the house. Ezrael got up and walked towards the front door, turning the knob and pulling the door open. Annie held her breath, hoping the person would go away and praying she didnt get caught. She listened as Ezrael greeted the visitor, and the response came from somone she knew. Wukong. He was angry.

"I know shes in there. Let me in, or I force my way in."

"B-but Sir...Could you simply give her a moment, she just got out of the shower-" Ezrael was trying to come up with a cover story to make it less embarressing for her. After all she had done to him, Ezrael was still trying to help her. Wukong, however, wasnt. She listened as Ezrael fell onto his backside and Wukong jumped in, crossing the living room in record time. Annie was panicking. _How did he know where she was? _

She looked up as Wukong finnally spotted her, curled up in a ball, trying to hide from his gaze. "Uh, Wukong, I just-" She tried to come up with a quick explaination for why she was hiding behind a couch, diapered, in for what he knew was a complete strangers house. Her mind drew a complete blank as Wukongs eyes shifted over to the 2 baby bottles dropped on the floor next to the couch. Wukong looked back at her and she could only think of one possible way of explaining this without having to say much.

"Uh, I have a diaper fetish?" It sounded much more like a statement then a question, as it came from her mouth. She smiled at him, hoping he would just ignore everything he had just heard. Instead, Wukong smiled and began laughing. Laughing at her. She must have looked pitiful before him. She looked down to the floor, and she couldnt think of anything to say. She wanted to cry. This entire day had been one disaster after another. No matter what happened, she always got caught in some awkward situation that was impossible to get out of. She held her head forward and felt the tears well up in her eyes. Only to watch Wukong get shot to hell by Ezrael, taking Annies mind off of everything. She stood up and looked over at Ezrael who had summoned his bow, and used it to shoot a bolt of pure energy at Wukong. Wukong was on his stomach, holding his side that he got injured on. he had flown across the room into the far wall. He began standing up, only to have another bolt of energy hit him in the back. Annie looked over at Ezrael, as he charged another bolt of energy on his mythic bow. Immediately, she jumped out in front of Wukong, spreading her hands wide as the bolt of mystic energy came hurling at her.

_NO! _She screamed as the bolt of golden energy hit her square in the stomach. Pain shot through her body and she fell forward, collapsing on the floor.

"Annie!" Ezrael ran to her side, and crouched down beside her, putting his hand on her back. "Are you okay?" Annie held her stomach with both hands, feeling faint and in pain.

"Wukong..." She muttered out.

"What?" Ezrael asked.

"Make sure...Wukongs okay." She pointed behind her at her collapsed mate, and Ezraels eyes followed her hand. Wukong was flat on the floor, face down. From the looks of it, his armor had protected him from almost all of the damage. Annie felt something wet on her hands. She pulled one of her hands off of her stomach to look at it. She froze. Her hand was covered in blood.

"Annie?" Ezrael jumped forward as Annies vision began to spiral. _ANNIE!_

She blacked out.

Ezrael layed Annie down on her back and pulled off his shirt and applied it to the bleeding wound on Annies stomach.

_I wont let you die. Cmon, Annie, please dont die! _His thoughts got sidetracked as he heard a shuffling behind him. He looked over to see the intruder, whom Annie had called 'Wukong' stand up. Worse yet, he was smiling at Ezrael. It wasnt a smile Ezrael had wanted to see. He knew he was in trouble. Yet, what could he do? If he took pressure off her wound, she would die of blood loss within minutes. He could hear the monkey man walk over behind him.

"Please..." He closed his eyes and begged the man behind him. "If I let go of this girl now, she will die." There was no response from behind him. Instead, Wukong walked around him, to the other side of Annie, and put his hands ontop of the shirt covering Annies wound. Ezrael looked at him.

"You know this place better then I do. Go find gauze and bandages. Ill keep pressure on the wound." Ezrael took a moment to think about it. This was a person Annie trusted. He did as he was told.

Within minutes, he wrapping gauze around her waist while Wukong held her up for him. After he had finished several wraps and covered the wound completely and then some, he began taping down the gauze so it would stay in place. Pretty soon, he stopped working. He had done all he could. He looked up at Wukong, who put her down and continued applying pressure to the wound.

"I will have to go into town to get a healer." Ezrael said. Wukong remained frozen.

"Will she be okay?" He asked.

"Shes a tough demon." Ezrael laughed. "She will be fine. Dont worry about her" Wukong didnt look up at him when he said that. He was paralyzed.

"Can I ask what relationship she had with you?" Ezrael asked. He watched as tears began shedding from the monkeys eyes, and he cried over the injured demon girl.

"She was my mate." He sobbed, and Ezrael watched as Annies sleeping form curled up against Wukong. Ezrael decided he would trust him. He went to get another T shirt out of his chest of drawers, then returned towards the living room.

"Im going to town. Ill be back as soon as I can." He left the house, and began the journey to Cruael to find a healer for Annie.

Wukong decided to put Annie down on the floor and keep pressure on the wound. The only parts of her where he couldnt see her skin were where the bandages covered her stomach or the diaper covered her privates. He laid her down gently on the bearskin rug, spreading her legs and positioning his body inbetween them so he could better keep pressure on the wound from above her. He was on his knees with his hand over her stomach, but he was distracted. The image of her hiding behind the couch made him wonder. Was she scared of him seeing her in a diaper?

"I have a diaper fetish." The words rang clearly through his mind. Why had she not told him before? He remembered what he did after she said that. He laughed at her. She was embarressed enough as it is, and he had laughed at her. And how did she repay him? _She tried to protect me. _He looked down at the diaper underneath him. The image of a cute little bear was on the front of it. He looked Annie up and down, and had to admit, she DID look good in a diaper. It suited her girlish figure and fit her snugly. She could easily hide it under any skirt she wore. It even intensified her cuteness, to a degree. Wukong smiled to himself. The image of Annie passed out in front of him was like a godsend. Wukongs delicate hands could easily remove the diaper from around her waist, and in a moment he could slide his throbbing-

_NO! _He stopped himself. His heat was taking over again. It was against everything he knew to take advantage of an injured girl, especially one he knew so well. Still, the thought was extremely tempting to him. He put his nose to her neck and inhaled. The scent of fresh grass hit his nose. It was a good scent, one that many would usually never expect a girl to wear, since it could only be smelt up close. It was faint, but it was there. He smelt something else on her skin. Powder? The smell was faint. Wukong guessed that the smell was coming from underneath her diaper. But he couldnt exactly be sure. He sat up for a moment, taking pressure off of Annies wound. It had clotted by now. He looked at her body and couldnt see any powder on her skin. There was nothing underneath the gauze on her stomach. Where else could the smell be coming from besides her diaper? He looked up at Annies sleeping form. She was out cold, passed out on the bearskin rug.

_Whats the worst that could happen? _Wukong lifted both of Annies legs up in the air front of him, put both of his hands on each side of her diaper, and tugged the diaper away from her crotch, revealing her pink folds. He left the diaper around her knees, put his head as close as he could get to her crotch without touching it, and inhaled. Her sweat, the smell of fresh grass, and the powdery smell he had inhaled before hit him. Yes, this was definitely where the powder smell was coming from. He solved his mystery. He bent his head forward more, kissed Annies bare kitty, and then brought his head back up. He had to cover her back up before she awoke. Only to find he was too late. He froze. Annie had already woken up. She must have woke up when he pulled down her diaper.

"What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing."


	6. Chapter 6

Annie pulled back her legs into a curled up position, and used both of them to rocket kick Wukong in the stomach. Wukong hit the ground,  
>doubling over in pain. She had kicked him where one of Ezraels arrows pierced his armor. He landed on his back and immediately looked to see if Annie would continue her attack on him. Although in pain, he could still see Annie kick her feet up into the air so she could slide her diaper over her exposed backside. The way she did it gave Wukong an excellent view of her unmentionables before she covered them up with the diaper. She had pulled them up too fast and her body froze. She let out a squeel of pain, and as fast as he could, Wukong was beside her.<br>"Are you okay?" He asked, worried.  
>"Im naked, in pain, and for all I know, I was getting molested while I slept. How do you think I am?" She kept her eyes closed, obviously mad at him.<br>"Im sorry, I was just..." Wukong was at a loss for words. What could he possibly say?  
>"Look, forget it." Annie looked around the room from her spot on the rug. "Wheres Ezrael?"<br>"He went to the town to get a healer for you. Can you stand?" Annie tried standing up, but the pain in her gut kept her mostly immobile. Wukong sighed and decided to pick her up and sit her on the couch where Ezrael bottle fed her. She blushed just thinking about it. She didnt look at Wukong, but still mumbled "Thanks." to him under her breath. Wukong looked at Annies bandages. They were mostly light red around where her wound had been. However, it looked like the bleeding had completely stopped. Thank god, Wukong thought to himself, and decided to give Annie some space. She needed it. He turned and began walking out of the living room before he heard Annies breathing stop and felt her sit up in her seat, straightening out and putting her hands in between her legs. He stopped and looked at her. "Are you okay?" He wondered. She nearly answered before he could finish.  
>"Yeah, im okay, im fine. Whats wrong with you?" She sounded distressed. Wukong could tell something was up. What was happening now? Then he smelt it. He sniffed again, making sure he had caught the right scent. He looked at Annies face and Annie didnt stop staring back at him, even as her face had lit up, beat red. She had wet herself. Again. they both just stood there, staring at eachother, neither with words to say that could break the tension. Eventually, Annie broke eye contact and just stared at the floor. Wukong turned around and said nonchalantly, "Well, I guess ill go find you a new diaper." Annie didnt look at him when she responded. "Thanks." But neither of them expected what would happen next. The doorknob turned and in walked Ezrael and a blue skinned Ionian with a horn on her forehead and hooves for legs. Both Annie and Wukong froze. It was Soraka. One of Cruaels go-to healers.<br>"Is this the ally in need of healing?" Soraka asked as she walked into the room and looked in Annies direction. Annie just stared at her with wide eyes.  
>Seeing as Annie was unresponsive, Ezrael answered for her. "Yes. Yes this is her."<br>"Then we shall begin at once. Is there a room where we two can be alone? She needs the privacy for this matter." Soraka asked, picking Annie up, and cradling in her arms.  
>"yes, right this way." Annie was hyperventilating and unresponsive as Ezrael led them towards his private bedroom. "Do not worry, my child. You are going to be okay. Im here to help." Soraka kissed Annie on the forehead. This did not help her whatsoever.<br>"Here you are. If you need anything, im right outside the door. Excuse the mess." Soraka walked Annie into Ezraels bedroom and Ezrael shut the door behind them. Soraka carried Annie over to the bed and layed her down on the clean side of it, eyeing the huge mess that STILL had not been cleaned. "Ezrael tells me you have been having troubles with your bladder?" Soraka teased, spreading Annies legs and undoing her diaper. Annie grabbed Sorakas arm. "Stop! What the heck are you doing?" Annie nearly yelled at her. Soraka simply explained "There needs to be nothing ontop of or near the wound for me to properly seal it up. Your wound is low on your stomach, and your diaper is in the way. I need to take it off." Soraka grabbed Annies wrist with her other hand and laid her arm beside her on the bed. "Let me do my job, and this will all be over soon, okay?" Her voice was soothing and her smile was calming. Annie didnt interrupt anymore and layed back as Soraka undid the sides of the diaper and opened it up, revealing a yellow, soaked interior. Soraka giggled and her smile beamed. "Hehe, looks like somone had a 'wet' spell, now doesnt it?." Annie grimaced. "Aww, looks like somone needs a diapee change."  
>"Its not what you think, okay?" Annie looked away as the blush creeped up her face. She could feel she was close to tears.<br>"Im not believing that for a second." Soraka walked out of the room, leaving Annie butt naked. Then the door opened again, and Soraka carried in Ezraels baby changing bag. She was humming a soothing tune as she unzipped the bag and produced a padded wipe, which she then brought over to Annnie and slowly began cleaning her off. "Dont worry, honey, mommas got you." She began with the outside of Annies thighs and then moved onto her crotch, inner thighs and her buttocks. To get a better cleaning job done, she asked Annie to lift her legs up in the air while Soraka wiped down her buttocks. Annie did so, holding them up while Soraka used a padded wipe in between her creases, leaving Annie feeling extremely insecure. She then told Annie that she may put her legs back down. After Annie proped her legs on the bed, Soraka put her index and middle finger in between her folds, spreading them. Annie sat up and glared at Soraka, interrupting her.  
>"Now, now. Lay back down, im almost done, sweetie." Annie glared at her before laying back down and covering her face with her hands, hiding her could feel the tears well up. She was going to cry. She just knew it. And so did Soraka. Soraka spread her folds even wider, getting a better view of her exposed flesh. "mmm you have quite some experience, dont you?" Soraka put down the padded wipe and used her free hand to rub inbetween her folds. Annie began shaking as Sorakas hand rubbed at her exposed flesh. She was enjoying the reaction she had gotten out of Annie. Pretty soon, Annies hymen popped out, enjoying the sensations it was getting. "aww, looks like this little girl is asking for some attention."<br>Soraka could hear Annie sobbing underneath her hands. "Aww dont worry, little baby, theres nothing to be ashamed of. Mommys gonna clean this mess up." Soraka pulled her hands away from Annies crotch for a moment to grab both of Annies wrists and place her arms to her sides, saying "Keep your arms down here". Then Soraka went back to rubbing her flesh, paying special attention to her hymen. She looked to see what type of reaction she was getting out of Annie. She could see the tears pouring down Annies face, watching her tough girl act shatter before her very eyes. What came next was unexpected. "Faster please." Annie whimpered, squeezing her eyes shut and looking away. Soraka stopped and looked up. She got overtop Annie, getting a clear view of her face.  
>"Mmm? What was that? I didnt hear you, sugar, youll have to speak up." At this, Annie looked Soraka in the eyes and said, with as clear a voice as should could muster, (Which was at this point, a whisper) "Please rub me off." Soraka froze, looking in Annies eyes, as if seeing if she was certain thats what she wanted. The looks she got back was of a wimpering girl, scared out of her life. Soraka was going to give the helpless girl what she wanted, but then she had a much better idea.. "Mmm? Rub you off? Sorry, but im on a job here. And its my job now to make sure your healthy, Annie." Soraka smiled at the crying girl, who was beggining to shiver from the cold.<br>"Please" Annie shut her eyes tight as her breath quickened. "I need it." Her voice showed her desperation. Soraka pulled away from Annie and walked nonchalantly around to her side and began undoing the bandage wraps. The wound was only about an an inch and a half in length and was already almost completely clotted. Soraka put her hands over the wound and her fingers began to glow. The green glow caused a burning pain over the spot the wound was in, causing Annie to wince. After a couple of seconds, the pain began to subside. Annie had not yet opened her eyes. Sorakas hand turned blue and the pain that Annie had felt turned into a pleasent feeling. Annie could FEEL her mana return to her, and she could mentally connect again with her bear, Tibbers. his voice flowed into her mind as he went through her thoughts. Annie immediately blocked him from accessing her thoughts. She could still hear his laughter in her mind.

"You were a second too late, Mistress." The bear laughed at the girl.

Annie immediately sent an emotional shockwave in his direction, causing him to howl in pain.

"Dont you EVER go through my mind without my permission!" Annies thoughts attacked him.

"You BITCH!" Annie sent another shockwave at his mind, causing a wave of pain in his being.

"Dont you EVER call me that again!" Annie had gone through this with Tibbers before. She knew how to crush him. She could FEEl his pain, and immediately began searching his thoughts to see what else he was thinking. She came upon a thought wave that harbored rebellion to her, and she listened in. "Shes going to regret that. Next time she returns me to my original form, im going tear her-" She immediately plucked the thought from his mind, leaving it hollow. She listened in again. "You dont have the right to do that! You cant control me! I have to get out of this teddy bear. I have to be free-" She flooded his emotions with feelings of depression and regret. "No!" This was not the first time she had done this to him.

"Say that again" She added an echo effect to her words as her voice filled every point of his mind. She listened for his response.

"Mistress Annie. Please. Dont do this." She listened to his spirit whimper back at her. She forced him to call her his 'Mistress' to humiliate him everytime he acted against her. She flooded his mind with the thoughts she had taken from his mind before, adding pain to the mixture of emotions he was feeling. She continued listening to his thoughts. Even though they had mental fights constantly, her bear continued attempting to resist her influence over him. "Stop!" Came his whimpering voice.

"And how do you ask that of your Mistress?" Came her taunting voice, just tempting him to speak against her.

"P-Please...Please, Mistress Annie." She listened into his mind as his spirit completely collapsed on him and he broke down crying.

"Ask again, pet." She showed no concern for his well being. His mind flailed against hers, hopelessly.

"Please Mistress Annie! Im sorry! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOP!" She listened as his mind completely collapsed on itself, trapped inside the toy bear, unable to do anything. She created a mental image of him for her to see, taking away all of his masculinity and leaving him in the body of Ashe, the Freljord Archer.

Tibbers took a look at the body he had been put in. He recognized this person as one of the archers Annie had fought with in Summoners Rift. His hair had become long and white, and it was held behind him in a ponytail that went down to the small of his back. the only difference was that Annie had not given him a shred of clothing to cover himself with. Around his neck was a dog collar, sealed shut by a padlock that seemed to weigh much more then it looked. Before deciding to appear herself, Annie gave Tibbers a feeling of uneasiness, and waited a moment for it to settle into his being. Annie appeared in front of Tibbers, dressed in black leather and sitting on a throne. A metal studded leather whip sat in her lap. He knew what the whip was there for. Annie allowed the images of severe beatings with the whip to creep into Tibbers mind. She watched as he tried to run away from her. She listened to his thoughts spiral out of control as he searched for anyone or anything that could stop what she was going to do to him. But there was nowhere for him to run. He was surrounded on all sides by granite walls.

"NO! SHE CANT DO THIS! SHES GOING TO KILL ME! HELPSOMONEHELPIDONTWANTTODI-" she allowed his thought process to continue, fueling his terror by adding a surge of fear into his mind. She only allowed him to see images she wanted him to see, allowing him the most unimaginable nightmares to consume his mind. He began crying as his mind slipped into unimaginable nightmares. But soon, she bored of his crying and whimpering. She decided to take action.

Annie willed Tibbers onto his hands and knees and beckoned him to crawl to her. He hesitated, sobbing and begging her to stop the mental beating she was still giving him. It took most of his energy to form a single coherant thought, and when he did, she simply erased it from his mind, leaving him a blank slate. She sat forward in her throne, smiling down at her puppy who would do anything she wanted to avoid the beating he was going to recieve.

"I have been having a couple of problems recently, pet, and I want your help in dealing with them." She let her words sink in. "Dont you want to help your Master be rid of her problems?" Tibbers jumped at crawled over to her feet and began kissing her toes, asking her for forgiveness. She ignored his gesture, and instead, clasped her hands together in her lap. "This is what I like about you, Tibbers. Always willing to please your superiors." She picked up the whip and stood up, towering over the bear she had placed in Ashes body. "But first, I need to teach you to behave properly." She cracked the whip against the floor.  
> <p>


End file.
